


邮购新娘

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Mail Order Brides
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 片段灭文法，xjb写。屋顶漏水的贫穷工人哈里·凯恩和他的邮购新娘，一个不是那么惨的故事。两章完结w





	1. Chapter 1

简·奥斯汀讲，凡是有钱的单身alpha，总想娶位太太。她忘了写上去，没钱的也想，只是往往做不到。

感谢二十一世纪，感谢合法性成谜的跨国婚姻中介，感谢色情网站下方弹出的“Date Asian Omega”小广告，哈里·凯恩不用承受三百年前贫穷alpha的悲惨命运。

前提是，他的omega不要骗他一笔钱就跑路。

——

他回家时手心沁满了凉汗，粘腻而令人作呕。他的omega坐在客厅里，正和他爸因为语言不通而面面相觑。Omega生着黑头发，小眼睛，面部扁平，和“好看”没什么关系的标准亚洲长相。他双手握着着个胶带捆起来的塑料旅行箱把手，看见凯恩，笑得局促而慌张。

凯恩也很慌，主要原因是他刚想起来，他住的阁楼屋顶漏水。今天新下过雨，破烂床垫肯定湿透了。

“哈里。”他指了指自己，“哈里·凯恩。”

“Son。”他的omega说。

不了吧，哈里·凯恩想，他养不了这么大的儿子。愣了一下，他才想起来，资料页上写着，这人姓Son。

“你好，Sonny。”他含混不清地回答。

——

Sonny把他的破烂床垫搬到火炉边烤干了。

Sonny做了味道奇怪的面饼和菜。

Sonny手洗他的工服。

——

晚上一家人挤在客厅里看电视，热刺对阵利物浦，他们输得明明白白。Sonny没下来，中场休息时，凯恩踮着脚到阁楼上，看见他的omega睡得安恬，发出轻轻的呼噜声。  
凯恩抱走自己的毯子，决定在沙发上凑合一晚。

——

一个星期过去了，Sonny没有走。味道奇怪的食物也没有消失。

沙发太软，凯恩的腰和脖子开始隐隐作痛。

——

“你该标记他。”列维说，“否则他总有一天会想跑。”

“我们才认识几天。”凯恩小声辩解，“而且连张床都没……”

“我标记你妈的时候，还租着政府的公寓呢，满床都是跳蚤。”列维大手一挥，“现在不也好端端的吗？你们四个都这么大了。”

凯恩把脸埋进手里。

——

这人是他合法的配偶，凯恩伸出手时，心仍然惴惴的，仿佛要做一件天大的错事。

Sonny握住他的手，凯恩像过了电一样地抖，就要抽回手去。Sonny却低下头，将双唇贴上他的手指。

他的脸着了火。

——

他射得太快了，甚至没来得及动几次。他脑海里一片空白，转过身去，用枕头遮住脸，不想去面对Sonny或失望或鄙夷的表情。

Sonny扳起他的下颌，亲吻他红彤彤的眼眶，温柔地消弭所有来不及发出的呜咽。

Sonny凑在他耳边说了几个词，凯恩听不懂，又似乎听懂了。

“再来一次，好不好？”他环住Sonny的肩膀，问。

Sonny眨着黑豆样的小眼睛，疑惑地看他。

他吻下去。

——

他的omega或许不会走了。

——

他总是憋着一口气，要做成一些事，要向一些人证明自己。这些努力偶有收获，大部分时候则只留给他空洞的失望。但是对Sonny来说，只要他在这里，似乎就足够了。

——

下次发了薪水，就把屋顶的裂缝修上吧。然后攒一攒钱，去旧货市场上买个架子床，再买几件家具。日子还很长，他才二十四岁，Sonny二十五岁，尚有大把时光可供挥霍。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孙球王视角，一个没有第一章那么甜也不太惨的故事

2.

坐在客厅里的是个中年alpha，秃头，中年，眼镜，眉心三道竖纹，一副精明相。

真是见了鬼了，孙兴慜暗自咒骂，他就不该信中介网站的说辞。天上不会掉馅饼，身体健全的英国本地二十四岁白人也不会需要邮购新娘。

中年人说了几句话，似乎是英语，他尴尬地笑笑。

“韩语，是。英语，不。”

中年人的脸黑了，嘴角抿起来，手按在膝盖上，像是审视商品一样盯着他。

“……对不起。”

他准备好了被辱骂，被殴打，或者更糟，对方打个电话就把他送回韩国去。

以上一切都没发生，他们就只是坐着。

——

门铃响起来。

中年人和他齐齐转头。

一个熟悉的馅饼，啊不，alpha，穿着件油腻发黑的工装，头低低地垂着，手拼命在看不出颜色的裤子上擦。

场面顿时非常尴尬。

谢天谢地，刚才没亲他爸一口。孙兴慜想。

——

一个星期足够孙兴慜知道很多事情。

比如凯恩他妈，那个笑得很和蔼的胖乎乎omega，对凯恩的态度远没表现出的那么和善可亲。

比如他家有四个小孩，除了凯恩都还在读书，每天放学就去和隔壁小孩打架，不论输赢，永远都顶着满脸瘀伤回来。

哦，还比如，这房子窗户缝漏风，房顶漏水，电路老化，目前没倒三分靠自己，七分靠天气。

还有九十分，靠上帝保佑。

——

哦还有……他睡的阁楼，似乎原本属于哈里·凯恩。

墙上挂着中学校队合影，桌脚散乱地堆着脏袜子，书柜里还留着没丢掉的练习册。册子上密密麻麻地写满了笨拙字迹，批复却永远都是叉比勾多。

角落里画着幅简笔画，小男孩坐在扫帚上，手伸向一个长翅膀的圆球。

“找球手，哈里·凯恩。”

孙兴慜看不懂那个单词，但至少认得出他的alpha的名字。他叹了口气，把练习册插回原处，收起脏袜子拿下去洗。

——

Alpha付出金钱，得到omega，换取性爱、后代和家务劳动。

孙兴慜做好了回报这种付出的准备。

但是凯恩似乎并不需要以上任何一项，连家务都全是孙兴慜自愿。

凯恩只是看着他。

一直看着他。

他转过身去，继续切菜，用背影掩盖掉自己发红的耳朵。

——

房顶滴下来的水落在他鼻尖。他迷迷糊糊地醒过来，发现凯恩坐在床垫边缘，一只手伸进他睡衣下面。

四目相对，凯恩堪称惊恐地抽回手，活像个被抓到偷窥的高中男生。

孙兴慜忍俊不禁地吻那只手。

——

忘记那份合同吧，也忘记国籍，语言，家庭，落空的期待，过于沉重的责任。遥不可及的理想。

忘记漏水的天花板。

忘记作为alpha和omega的身份，也忘记名字。

这里不需要孙兴慜和哈里·凯恩。

他们是一个人与另一个人，今夜他们将会相爱。


End file.
